Mira, aquí estoy
by Little-Blue-Tiger
Summary: Suzuno estaba seguro que Nagumo sólo le hacía su existencia peor. Pero realmente, a veces era buen amigo. Incluso cuando llevas puesto un vestido. Esa noche su visión de Nagumo cambiaría para siempre. Yaoi. Oneshot.


**Aclaración:** Esto es un extra de mi fic "Bajo el árbol de cerezo", aunque considero que no es necesario haber leído la historia para entender este oneshot. Sólo deben saber que Suzuno está en un vestido en contra de su voluntad.

LALALA~! Fingiré que no tardé décadas en sacar esto, (y que no estuve escribiendo otras cosas) y que todos son felices y comprensivos :) Alguien dijo que pensó que esto sería divertido...lo siento, no lo es. (Sólo un poquito).

**Level-5 © Inazuma Eleven**

* * *

><p><strong>"Aunque Suzuno vista de seda, Suzuno se queda"<strong>

**Nagumo/Suzuno**

**EXTRA: Oneshot**

Suzuno no había aceptado esto. Él no había aceptado usar un vestido.

Miró irritado a su acompañante que sonreía tranquilamente, claro, él usando un elegante traje.

Nagumo captó su mirada y sonrió arrogantemente.-¿Qué ocurre, Suzuno? ¿Problemas con el vestido?

Suzuno entrecerró los ojos.-No empieces.

El pelirrojo rió.-Vamos, no es la gran cosa, una vez en tu vida que usarás vestido.

-Seguro que si fueras tú quien lo usara, no dirías lo mismo.

-Pero a mí jamás me forzarían a poner un vestido, en cambio tú...

-¡Shhhh!-Suzuno lo calló, poniéndose rojo de la vergüenza.-No sabes lo diabólica que puede ser Reina, no pude contra ella.

-Si tú lo dices...pero bueno, ya estamos aquí, ¡disfrutemos la fiesta! ¿Y si bailamos?

Suzuno lo miró con una ceja alzada, inicialmente creyendo que lo decía en broma. Pero el otro chico sonreía perversamente con una mano extendida hacia el peliplata.

-No creas que dejaré que poses tus manos en mi cintura.-y con eso se alejó, dejando al otro chico riéndose.

**...**

La fiesta había terminado por fin, el conflicto entre Midorikawa y Hiroto también. Suzuno no podía estar más feliz de poder irse finalmente a su casa y poder estar nuevamente en ropa adecuada a su sexo. Sin embargo, al cambiarse su ropa había ido a dar a manos de alguien más.

Vislumbró a Hiroto y decidió preguntarle a él.

-Hiroto.-llamó Gazelle.-¿Dónde está mi ropa?

-Eh...¿Tu ropa? La tenía Endou ¿no?

Suzuno suspiró.-¿Y dónde está él?

-No lo sé.

-Vaya, eres de mucha ayuda.

El peliplata se giró y comenzó a buscar al amante del soccer, sin embargo no parecía estar por ningún lado.

Entonces encontró a Kazemaru.

-¡Oye! ¿No sabes dónde está Endou?

-Endou ya se fue.-contestó confundido el peliazul.

-¿Qué?-dijo aturdido.-Acaso ¿no dejó algo? ¿ropa, una bolsa?

-No que yo sepa.

-Entonces...-_Tendré que caminar todo el camino de regreso en esto,_pensó, al no poder terminar la frase.

Suzuno se giró lentamente y comenzó a caminar distraído.

Su madre probablemente se asustaría cuando llegara a casa. Ya podía ver todo el lío en el que se metería.

_Demonios._

Nagumo notó la cara de martirio del peliplata. Era el mejor momento para hablarle según su razonamiento.

-Hey, Fuusuke, ¿qué te ocurre?

-El idiota de Endou se llevó mi ropa. ¡Tendré que irme a mi casa _así_!-se lamentó.

Nagumo torció la boca y se encogió de hombros. Tenía dos opciones: Sacarle lo peor de la situación o comportarse como buen amigo que era y animarlo. Y pues, a veces él podía ser bueno hacia el peliplata.

-Suzuno, si quieres, puedo acompañarte a tu casa.

-¿Eh?-dijo algo sorprendido.-N-no, no es necesario, gracias.

-Vamos, es mejor que vaya. Así como estás vestido, caminando tú solo en la noche, no sabes lo que te puede pasar.

Suzuno trató de entender lo que le decía.

-¿Acaso estás diciendo que...?

-Vamos, se hará más tarde.-lo interrumpió y lo jaló del brazo.

El chico siguió al pelirrojo, tratando de no tropezar con sus tacones.

-Hey, ¡sueltame! voy a ca-

Sin embargo el chico no pudo terminar al caer de bruces en el asfalto.

-Oh, lo siento.-murmuró Nagumo.

Caminaron por la oscura calle. Era ya algo tarde y no había el más mínimo sonido proveniente de las casas de los alrededores.

-Oye, Haruya.-comenzó Suzuno.-¿por qué me acompañas a mi casa?

-¿Acaso no puedo?

-No es eso. Simplemente me pareció raro.

-¿Por qué? Somos amigos ¿no? No debe ser extraño.

-Supongo, pero tenía la idea de que no te caía tan bien como para perder el tiempo acompañándome.

Nagumo volteó hacia el peliplata. –Que me guste molestarte no quiere decir que me caigas mal. Deberías haberte dado cuenta. Después de todo eres de las personas con las que más hablo.

Suzuno reflexionó aquello. Era verdad que frecuentaba mucho al pelirrojo, y aunque pelearan, hablaba casi a diario con él. Era casi…_necesario_.

El pelirrojo observó preocupado a Suzuno.

-Oye por cierto, ¿de quién es el vestido?-cambió de tema.

-No lo sé...y no es como si me importara.

-Te sienta bien.

Suzuno hizo una mueca confundida. Nagumo estaba comportándose muy raro.

El otro chico lo sabía. _Demonios, quédate callado imbécil._ Se dijo a sí mismo.

La atmósfera se sintió incómoda y ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

El peliplata veía hacia el lado contrario de donde caminaba su amigo, por lo que notó un grupo de hombres, en aparente estado de ebriedad, caminando en dirección contraria a la de ellos.

-Hey,-gritó uno en dirección de Gazelle.-Tú, linda~.

-¡Desgraciado, vete a la...!-comenzó éste.

-Suzuno, ignorales.

El chico a regañadientes obedeció. Maldiciéndolos por dentro.

Pronto el bullicio del grupo se desvaneció. Los chicos siguieron caminando, sin embargo Nagumo se sentía intranquilo.

Pronto el ambiente comenzó a tensarse. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del chico pelirrojo. En reflejo, miró a su espalda.

El hombre que le había gritado a Suzuno seguía ahí, no se había ido.

-Suzuno, camina más rápido.-susurró.

-¿Acaso te molesta mi ritmo al caminar?-comenzó Suzuno, dispuesto a darle pleito, pero al ver la seriedad en su cara, desistió.

Nagumo veía cada cierto tiempo hacia atrás, cuidando que la distancia entre ellos y el extraño fuera lo suficientemente amplia. Hasta que...

El hombre comenzó a correr hacia ellos.

-¡Suzuno, corre!-gritó Haruya al tiempo que él lo hacía.

El chico lo hizo, asustado por la reacción tan súbita del pelirrojo.

En un momento que volteó hacia atrás se dio cuenta del peligro.

Y tal vez fue su imaginación, pero habría jurado que vio algo plateado destellar en la mano derecha del hombre.

Nagumo estaba por delante de Suzuno, ya que éste traía los incómodos zapatos y no podía correr más rápido. Inevitablemente, llegó el momento en que tropezó y cayó.

-Uff.

-Suzuno.-se detuvo Haruya en seco, regresando donde él.

-Lo siento.

El hombre estaba a pocos pasos de ellos, había dejado de correr al ver que ambos chicos habían parado.

Burn se paró frente a Gazelle. Dispuesto a detener al hombre para que el otro saliera ileso.

-¿Qu-qué estás haciendo?-cuestionó el jugador de hielo

-Protegiéndote, imbécil.

El hombre frente a ellos sostuvo el arma en alto: una navaja.

-Demonios, Nagumo.-Suzuno habló nervioso.-No seas idiota, no vale la pena.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! Tú vales la pena. No voy a dejar que te pase nada. Yo jamás dejaría que le hicieran algo a la persona que amo.

Suzuno se quedó en shock. _Haruya..._

El hombre caminó despacio hacia ellos, sin poder mantener el equilibrio correctamente.

-No intervengas.-balbuceó el hombre.-Entrégame a la chica.

Nagumo dio un grave y serio "no".

El hombre avanzó otro paso.

Fuusuke estaba tan asustado y confundido que no se podía mover. Había una sola cosa que podía pensar con claridad.

_Nagumo Haruya me quiere._

Y eso era lo que lo impulsaba a interponerse entre él y un hombre armado que con facilidad podía lastimarlo.

El hombre se acercó de nuevo, esta vez, Nagumo retrocedió. No tenía ningún arma al alcance, ni un palo, ni una piedra...¡demonios! Incluso un balón de fútbol le habría venido bien en aquel instante.

_Nagumo fácilmente puede salir herido. Debe haber una forma de ayudarlo._

El chico, desesperado, agarró aire y :-¡Auxilio!-fue lo único que Suzuno pensó en hacer.-¡Ayuda!¡Alguien, por favor!-Gritar y rogar por que alguien los escuchara.

Esto pareció alarmar al desconocido y entonces sin previo aviso intentó atacar a Nagumo.

El chico no era tan tonto como para intentar enfrentarlo; pero si para esquivarlo e intentar dar un golpe atinado que lo desbalanceara y les diera la oportunidad de huir.

Pero el hombre, por muy alcoholizado que estuviese, daba buena pelea.

Suzuno no se quedó atrás. No dejaría que aquel idiota lastimara a Haruya.

Se zafó los zapatos y distrajo al tipo, que al tener dos objetivos, se vio dividido en sus acciones.

Nagumo entonces lo pateó en la entrepierna, donde sabía le causaría un dolor grave.

El tipo aulló de dolor.

-Estúpido niño-gritó. Intentó entonces clavar la navaja en el pelirrojo. Pero Suzuno, sin pensar, se lanzó encima del hombre y lo derribó.

El agresor rodó e intentó herir al del vestido, pero no pudo atinarle.

Entonces Nagumo se acercó, intentando ayudar a Suzuno, cuando el tipo le dio un codazo y lo tumbó aturdido.

Tomó al ojiazul por las muñecas y lo aferró al piso. Sonrió en vista de su inminente victoria.

Suzuno forcejeó, pero era en vano. En ese momento en que todo estaba a favor del agresor, y parecía que no habría escapatoria, un sonido le dio esperanza a Fuusuke.

Una sirena de policía.

Rápidamente una patrulla dobló la esquina y alumbró justo donde Suzuno forcejeaba con el hombre.

La patrulla se detuvo a unos metros de ellos e inmediatamente un policía bajo del automóvil y apuntó con su pistola.

-¡Alejese! Manos en alto, suelte el arma.-ordenó ferozmente, mientras se acercaba con cuidado a la escena.

El tipo no supo que hacer por un momento, podría fácilmente agreder a Suzuno, de todas formas sería detenido.

Pero ese tiempo que dudó un segundo policía, sin que lo notara, se acercó al hombre y le tomó ambas manos, lo detuvo contra el suelo y le esposó las manos en la espalda.

El primer policía se acercó al chico ojiazul.-¿Te encuentras bien, niña?

-Sí.-dijo sin aclarar su verdadero sexo. Sólo complicaría más las cosas.-Sí, gracias. Muchas gracias.

-Alguien nos llamó diciendo que había escuchado gritos de ayuda. Estábamos por aquí cerca y acudimos.

-Que bien.-se tranquilizó Suzuno.

Pronto se volteó hacia Nagumo que intentaba incorporarse del piso. Fue hasta él y lo ayudó.

El policía se acercó a ambos.- Vaya susto que se llevaron ¿no? ¿Les gustaría que los llevara a sus casas?

Suzuno dudó, ya que bien sabía el hombre se lo llevarían en la patrulla. Torció la boca.

-No, descuide.-contestó Nagumo.-Ya no falta mucho para nuestras casas, llegaremos por nuestra cuenta.

El policía aceptó no muy convencido. Así que observó donde los chicos se alejaron hacia una zona más alumbrada y rodeada de casas.

Suzuno usó ese tiempo para tranquilizarse de toda esa conmoción.

Unos cuantos minutos después, finalmente había llegado a su casa. Suzuno suspiró.

-Gracias por acompañarme, Haruya. Lamento el lío en que te metí.

-No hay problema.-se encogió de hombros.- Si no hubiera estado contigo quien sabe lo que hubiera pasado.-se sacudió.- Como sea, te veré luego.

Suzuno se acercó a la puerta y la abrió, pero antes de entrar volteó hacia Nagumo.

-Enserio...-murmuró- ¿Era en serio lo que dijiste?

Nagumo sabía bien a lo que se refería. Desvió la mirada con un notable sonrojo en su rostro.-Bueno, y si lo era ¿qué?

Suzuno sonrió divertido-Que tal vez, yo me he sentido igual desde hace tiempo.

Nagumo no pudo hacer nada más que parpadear, atónito ante la respuesta. Entonces una ancha sonrisa le iluminó el rostro.

El peliplata se despidió una última vez de su amigo e ingresó a su casa.

No había sido la mejor noche de su vida, pero al menos hubo algo que la hizo disfrutable. ¿Quién diría que las cosas se tornarían de esta manera?

El chico comenzó a subir las escaleras, dispuesto a descansar en su cuarto, cuando una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos:

-Fuusuke, ¡qué horas son estas d...! ¿estás usando un vestido?

El chico se quedó trabado-Em...bueno, sí. Verás, mamá, hay una explicación lógica para esto.

-¿Incluye a Nagumo, verdad?

-¡QUÉ!

_¿Por qué demonios todo mundo asume que esto es por Nagumo?_

-No, mamá...al menos, no esta vez.-sonrió.

* * *

><p>¿Muy corto, muy largo, empalagoso, tonto, bien hecho, increiblemente poco probable, OCC? ¿Qué les pareció? :)<p> 


End file.
